Spider & Kryptonian
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Karen Starr. Parte #06 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Karen. Mención de Peter/Betty. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Kryptonian"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Power Girl

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 18/05/2014._

_Finalizado: 25/07/2014._

_Corregido: 26/07/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**L**a muerte de Max Modell supuso un duro golpe en la vida de Peter Parker.

Max no solo era el dueño de Horizon Labs, sino también un excelente jefe y mentor que trataba a todos sus empleados justamente.

Todo lo contrario a John Jonah Jameson.

Los demás empleados de la empresa también pensaban lo mismo y por eso tras la muerte del jefe, todos estaban preocupados. Primero por la posibilidad de cerrar y que todos se quedaran sin empleo.

Las acciones de Héctor Baez, abogado de Horizon y amante de Max ya no permitiría que eso sucediese pero no podía evitar que alguien más aprovechase la situación y adquiriese la compañía.

Este último camino fue el que se tomó.

Finalmente tras duras negociaciones, Héctor informó de la venta de Horizon Labs.

Peter estaba muy preocupado. Él sabía que Roderick Kingsley estaba muy interesado y ya desde hacía muchos años que venía haciéndole ofertas a Max para anexarla Horizon a su conglomerado.

A Peter no le agradaba Kingsley. Ese hombre era despiadado. Le recordaba mucho a Norman Osborn y no quería que su trabajo de ensueño sufriese el mismo destino que Industrias Osborn.

Sin embargo, para su suerte de todos, en especial la de él y la de Uatu Jackson, la propuesta realizada por la brillante Karen Starr fue mejor.

Peter conocía a Karen no solo desde el mundo científico, sino también gracias a su doble vida que llevaba como Spider-Man.

Karen, se encontraba en la misma situación respecto a Peter. Ambos se conocieron mejor debido a sus identidades secretas.

Spider-Man y Power Girl solían trabajar juntos como parte del programa resurgido de la alianza entre los Avengers y la Liga de la Justicia luego del incidente con la entidad extraterrestre más conocida como el Beyonder, en el cual ambos mundos se mezclaron en una sola Tierra.

A Peter le gustaba el estilo con el que Karen manejaba las situaciones y a Karen le parecía sumamente relajante el sentido del humor de Peter. Después entre las tareas de oficina y de ser heroína, uno podía obtener una gran dosis de stress y frustración.

Peter estuvo inteligente en avisarle de la movida de Kingsley y le dio tiempo a Karen para su propuesta.

Finalmente se pudo realizar y ahora Horizon Labs pasaría a ser Starr Labs con Karen a la cabeza y con Peter como jefe científico. A Sajani Jeffries no le agradaba mucho la idea pero con el tiempo dejaría de importarle.

Aún tenía que seguir trabajando en mejorar su proyecto de Reverbium.

Desde que entró la nueva jefa, que varios miembros de la ex Horizon labs sospechaban que había algo más entre Peter y Karen, algo que probaron como verdadero cuando Jurgen y Sajani los vieron besarse en los labios bastante apasionadamente en el laboratorio de Peter.

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando fueron descubiertos pero no negaron su relación. Lo que si fue que tuvieron que inventar algo rápido para no decir que comenzaron a salir porque secretamente eran Spider-Man y Power Girl.

Al principio tanto Spidey como la kryptoniana eran solo amigos y colegas.

Con el correr del tiempo se sentían cada vez más cómodos el uno con el otro y varios de sus colegas como Hawkeye o Flash bromeaban que ellos ya parecían una pareja casada por la forma en la que se comportaban.

Los sentimientos entre ambos no fueron notados por ninguno hasta una pelea que ellos tuvieron contra el Doctor Octopus y su alianza con Metallo.

La amenaza no fue tal pero durante un minuto, Metallo puso a Karen en serios aprietos y Peter reaccionó bastante enojado.

Luego de la pelea, ambos charlaron sobre como iban sus vidas últimamente y Karen pudo notar que ella tenía sentimientos por su compañero. Ella también se dio cuenta que Peter albergaba lo mismo por ella pero sabía que nunca daría el primer paso.

Así que ella lo hizo al acercarse a su rostro y levantarle un poco la máscara.

Ella lo besó profundamente y sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Spider-Man aunque sorprendido, estaba extasiado por lo que le sucedía y correspondió los sentimientos.

Para fortuna o tal vez no, un reportero pudo fotografiar la escena romántica entre ambos héroes.

La fotografía fue tapa y ganadora de un montón de premios.

La fotógrafa se hizo famosa por su trabajo.

A la gente le gustaba lo fotogénica que era Power Girl.

A la gente le intrigaba que clase de mujeres le atraía Spider-Man.

Gwen Stacy, la muchacha que obtuvo la fotografía pudo congraciarse con el mundo debido a su trabajo y talento.

Sin embargo nadie sabía de las verdaderas razones por las cuales había seguido al arácnido.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

En tanto, hacía seis meses desde la fotografía y Peter sentía que la vida había mejorado. Tanto desdelo personal como desde lo heroíco.

Jameson ya no tenía tantas excusas como para denigrarlo. De acuerdo, siempre lo hacía, pero su influencia no parecía ser tan notoria estos días.

De pronto Peter giró su cabeza y miró a su compañera. Peter la observó en silencio como ella seguía con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y definitivamente no se podía negar la química entre ellos.

Peter sabía que Power Girl era una heroína muy apreciada. ¿Era posible que gracias a su relación con Karen, es que su reputación había mejorado?

Peter no pensaba mucho en ello pero si era cierto, bienvenido sea. Su trabajo se facilitaba de esa manera.

Además, tenía sus propias razones para estar feliz.

Realmente amaba a Karen y estaba seguro que ella también lo amaba.

Peter jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una relación. No al menos desde sus tiempos con Betty Brant.

Peter simplemente estaba enamorado de Karen y no importaba que situación se le presentase, siempre pelearía por ella.

Así que solo la apretujó un poco más contra su cuerpo y disfrutaría de su novia todo el tiempo que pudiesen.

Todavía era temprano.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Del trabajo original que tenía acerca de este crossover, le agregué alguna cosita más.**

***Espero que les haya gustado. **

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
